Let Go
by stui
Summary: Riku and Sora have been happily together for several months until Sora's inquisitve nature brings up questions about Riku's past boyfriend. Could Sora just drop all of the questions? Can Riku finally come to terms with his past and let go? RikuSora Riku?


**stui: **This actually spawned from another fic of mine. Man I'm slow. (Don't tell.)

**Let Go**

"_Hey Riku."_

"_Hey Sora."_

"_Have you ever had any other boyfriends?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I know you've had girlfriends before but have you ever had a boyfriend?"_

_Riku sighed and shifted in the grass in front of his house._

"_Why? Do you want to be my first?"_

"_It's not that I just wanted to know."_

"_Yes, Sora, I have."_

"_Who?"_

"_Why does that matter?"_

"_It doesn't. Just curious."_

That was how it started. Our relationship was perfect. No problems, nothing at all was wrong. Maybe it was too perfect. I suppose that's why I just forgot the conversation and let things go as normal. Sora didn't seem normal though. There were times when he would become distant. He would ask me strange questions like which planet was my favorite and why I chose honey mustard over catsup. His questions would usually lead to my first boyfriend. I still don't know why it matters. He hasn't directly asked me who it was again. I don't know if I could tell him. It's not as if I'm ashamed of him it's just that I don't believe Sora would take it very well.

A couple days later, he asked me again.

"Hey Riku."

"Hey Sora."

"Why won't you tell me who your boy—"

"Zexion."

"Zexion?"

"Zexion."

"Oh. Okay."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"It's over between us Sora."

"I figured that."

"We don't even talk anymore."

"I'm okay with it Riku. Even though Zexion and I didn't exactly get along I'm not jealous anymore."

I rolled over on my side to get a better look at Sora.

"I was just making sure. I can't stand it when you're moody." Sora smiled and pointed at the sky.

"Penguin."

"Sheep."

"You suck at naming clouds."  
At that moment, my cell phone rang. Sora picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. I stretched out my hand and asked, "Who is it?"

"Zexion," he replied softly as he dropped the phone in my hand. I mentally debated about answering it.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

I rolled over on my back and flipped the phone open.

"Hello? Hey Zexion…It has been awhile…" I smiled. Sora didn't. "I'd have to get back to you on that. See ya." I closed the phone and stared at it.

"What'd he want?"

"He just wants to get together and catch up."

"Are you going to?"

"I think so. Don't get upset. I'll mention you."

"Gee thanks."

The date had been set. Six o' clock in a small café, a ten minute walk from my house.

"You've been in front of that damn mirror for twenty minutes." Sora sat on my bed and began to fold the clothes that had been thrown there.

"Calm down Sora. It's just coffee."

"I thought you two didn't even talk anymore."

"I thought you weren't jealous anymore."

Sora glared at my back. "I'm not."

"Good," I turned and walked to Sora, leaning over and plating a small kiss on his lips, "then don't wait up for me."

"I won't."

"'kay," I looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to get going. Good night."

"You're going to leave me alone in your own house?"

"My parents should be home soon."

"I'll walk out with you." Sora jumped up and followed me out the door.

I sat at a small table at an outdoor café. A waitress had already brought me my coffee. She smiled and attempted to flirt but I ignored her and kept looking around for _him. _I was a little nervous. Just a little. I looked around once more then saw a slender figure meander around the corner. Our eyes met and Zexion's pace quickened.

"It's been too long, Riku," Zexion smiled softly and and seated himself.

"Yes it has."

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Not too much. What about you? You're the one with the exciting life."

"I just take care of Demyx and make sure he doesn't scrape more than his own two knees."

"Demyx," I chuckled, "I haven't seen him in a long time either."

"He's come a long way with his music."  
"Does he still pick fights with his water clones?" I smirked.

"Yes…I haven't managed to break him of that habit yet." Zexion smiled again.  
"Are you going to order anything?"

"No."  
"Do you want some of mine?"

"Sure." Zexion sipped at the half empty cup. He placed the cup on the table and stared at his hands.

"Have you been with anyone lately?"

"Been with? What do you mea-oh!" I inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. "No one. I've been taking a breather. You?"

"Same." I finished my coffee and began to play with the empty cup.

"Do you want to come over to my place?"

Zexion was staring at me so that meant that the question was aimed at me. Shit.

"Uh…sure."

We rose from the table and began to walk down the street from which Zexion had come.

After turning several corners and walking down a few more streets, we arrived at a small apartment complex. Zexion's apartment was on the second floor, first on the right.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. I walked in first, looking around the familiar apartment.

"It hasn't changed." I plopped down on the couch.

"Nope. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Zexion sat down beside me with a Coke in hand and opened it.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked then took a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" I began to feel uneasy.

"We didn't exactly break up on good terms."

"Oh…no, we didn't. You left me, claiming I had feelings for someone else."

"That's putting it nicely," Zexion smirked, "I thought you were planning to cheat on me. I believed the best thing to do was leave."

"I was really surprised to see your number show up on my phone."

Zexion smiled.  
"Who did you think I was going to cheat on you with? You never said. It happened so fast."

"Sora."

"Sora?"

"Sora."  
"Yeah, but I suppose I don't have to worry about him after all or you'd be with him right now, yes?"

I grinned. "Do you ever regret that we broke up?"

Zexion sipped at his drink a few times and nodded slowly. "I do. Do you?"

"Every so often, when I think about you, I wish that we hadn't."

Zexion smirked and looked at me. "That's called regret, hon."

"It is, isn't it?"

Zexion placed his can on a table beside the couch. He then leaned against me and put his head on my shoulder. When I leaned back against him, he laced our fingers together. He shifted and put his legs over my lap.

"I've missed this," he said quietly.

I rested my head on my free arm and stared until Zexion questioned, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Really."

Zexion grinned and removed his legs so he could climb into my lap. He cradled my face in his hands then gently kissed me. I slid my arms around his waist. My mind was screaming and my heart was racing. Zexion pushed me onto the couch and stradled my hips. He leaned down and continued to kiss me. He slid his tongue across my lips and placed his hands beside my head. I gasped and he took that chance to slip inside. I was unusually timid, not the flavor I was expecting I guess, but soon I pushed my hands up Zexion's shirt, gaining dominance. Zexion momentarily pulled away to regain his breath but when he leaned down to continue, I stopped him.

"Wait."

Zexion sat up. "What's wrong?"  
"I…I need to go."  
"Wh-what? Why?"

"I just…I need to leave."

"Oh…okay."

Zexion climbed off of me and walked me to the door. He opened it and said, "Good night." I nodded and said, "See ya," then left quickly.

I arrived home to find Sora playing cards with my parents.

"Royal flush. Go ahead and cry, Dad. It's okay."

"Sora, we're not playing poker. We're playing Rummy."

"Oh…okay. I lose! Hey Riku!"

"…Hey…"

"You look depressed. What's wrong?"

"Come with me." I motioned for Sora to follow me as I started upstairs. Sora rose from the table and came after me. We came to my room and I pushed the door open. I sat on the edge of the bed and Sora sat beside me.

"Are you okay? What did Zexion say? Did he do something to you?"

I looked at Sora then slid my hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? Talk to me!"

I pulled him into a kiss. I pried his mouth open as I slowly pushed him onto the bed. Sora tried to pull away but I wasn't having any of that.

"Riku…mmph…what did..mm…Zexion do?"

I pulled away and placed my forehead against his.

"What does it matter what Zexion did or said? He made me realize exactly why we broke up."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. It was over you."

"No way!"

"Way." I smirked.

"He was jealous of _me_?"

"Yes, Sora."

"How could he be jealous of _me_? I mean, he's uber sexy! Sexy Zexy!"

I laughed, "I know."  
"And you picked me!"

"Why oh why did I do that?"

"Because you love me!"

"I suppose so."

"Hah! Put _that _in your mouth and suck it, Zexy!"

"That's disgusting." I laughed.

"But it's funny." Sora grinned.

"Well since your staying over you can borrow my pants."

"Okay but," Sora started, relizing their position, "with you on me, I can't really move too far."

I smiled and rolled off of him and the bed then walked to my bureau. I opened it and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants and tossed one at Sora. I then began to undress, tossing my shirt and pants into a basket containing dirty clothes then slipped the pair of pants. Sora followed suit, also tossing his clothes in the basket. We both then climbed into bed and allowed our limbs to intertwine.

_I'm glad he left me. I wouldn't have Sora now if he didn't. This is how it should be._

My phone rang on the floor beside the bed. I sighed in frustration as I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

_Zexion…_

I flipped the phone open then shut it.

"Who was it?"

"No one. Go to sleep." I kissed Sora's nose and ran my hand through his hair.

_I've let him go. Now he's just part of my past. The present is so much better._

Sora leaned in and slowly kissed me. "I'm not going to sleep until you do. Ew…you taste funky."

"It must have been the coffee."

"No more for you."

_The present is a hell of a lot better._


End file.
